


Kaneki's Dinner Date

by AnotherChubWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mentioned Kirishima Touka, Mentions of alcohol, Minor squishing, Pining, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherChubWriter/pseuds/AnotherChubWriter
Summary: Tsukiyama gets a visit from his dear friend Kaneki, but he's surprised to see that his friend has gained weight. Why is Kaneki's softer body so... cute?!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Kaneki's Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @megamilkWhite on Twitter/Deviantart! Thanks to him for being patient, this took a lot longer than was originally anticipated... but it's done, and I'm really happy with the result.

Tsukiyama adjusted his tie nervously, checking his watch.  _ Kaneki said he’d be here at 5PM… _

It had been a few months since Tsukiyama had seen his good friend Kaneki; ever since the Dragon War, they’d struggled to put their own lives back together. Tsukiyama had taken over the Tsukiyama Group, rebuilding it from the ashes after the CCG raid left the business in shambles, while Kaneki was busy taking care of his own mental health. The two had texted and emailed back and forth to stay in touch, but they hadn’t seen each other in a very long time now.

Out of the blue, two days ago, Kaneki texted him saying that he had an open hole in his schedule, and asking him if he wanted to spend time together. Tsukiyama quickly agreed, inviting him to dinner and a movie at the Tsukiyama manor… Phrasing it that way, it almost sounded like a date, but Tsukiyama reassured himself that it was just a hangout between friends, nothing more! Though he wouldn’t mind going on a date with Kaneki...

It was 5:03PM, and Tsukiyama was terrified that Kaneki wasn’t going to show up.  _ What if he’s found a new knight?! _ he wondered, lip quivering with anxiety. He’d worried about this for two days now, the dread eating at his heart.  _ A new friend to read books with, talk about food with... What if he decided he doesn’t like me anymore? What if- _

His paranoia was cut off by a knock on the door. Tsukiyama took a deep breath, smoothed the collar of his garish red diamond-patterned suit, and opened the door.

“Kaneki!” Tsukiyama said, smiling wider than he had in months now. He quickly pulled Kaneki into a tight hug without even looking at him, but something felt… different about him. He rested his cheek on top of the shorter man’s head.

“H-hi!” Kaneki said, returning the hug. After a long and tight squeeze, Tsukiyama finally let go, and took a look at his friend. His eyes went wide when he noticed why Kaneki felt so different: he had gained weight!

Kaneki’s blue sweater was pulled tight over his supple belly, emphasizing how pudgy he had gotten. His stomach was as soft as pudding, and had to weigh at least a hundred pounds on its own, sticking out several inches from his torso. His khakis were at least a size or two too small, baggy around his ankles but pulled tight around his thighs. While Tsukiyama couldn’t see it from his angle, he would bet anything that the back was pulled tight across Kaneki’s butt, leaving nothing to the imagination. There was a little bit of a double chin forming as well.

“You look like you’ve been… eating well!” Tsukiyama said, welcoming him into the foyer.

Kaneki blushed, noticing how much Tsukiyama was staring. “Oh, yeah… I’ve been eating a lot more recently, now that ghouls… you know, can eat actual food.” He put a hand on one of his new love handles. “...Maybe I got a little carried away with it.”

Tsukiyama smiled. “That’s wonderful to hear! You were all skin and bones last time I saw you, it’s so lovely to see you at a healthier size!”

“I wouldn’t say this is a healthy size…” Kaneki said, putting a hand on his belly. “...but thanks.”

Tsukiyama opened his mouth to reassure him that he was beautiful regardless, but the earlier mention of food had kick-started Kaneki’s stomach, and it growled loudly. The two men blushed, Kaneki out of embarrassment, and Tsukiyama out of… something he didn’t quite understand. “Are you ready for dinner? I’ve prepared a lovely meal for us!” Tsukiyama said, beaming.

“Sure!” he said, eyes widening with hunger.

Tsukiyama led him over to the dining room, presenting their shared dinner. “Ta-da!” he said, gesturing with jazz-hands over to the absolutely loaded dining room table. Kaneki’s jaw dropped at what he saw.

The meal was big enough for at least four people, possibly more; Tsukiyama invited Touka to join them, but she hadn’t responded to the two or three dozen emails he sent asking her if she was interested. A heaping silver platter of hamburger steak sat in the middle, still steaming-hot. A roast turkey, as well as a pork platter, also adorned the table; Tsukiyama wanted to be sure there was some variety to the meat. There were two bowls of pasta salad as well, one on each end of the table.

“O-Oh wow, there’s so much…” Kaneki said, awestruck.

“I might have gotten a little carried away…” Tsukiyama sheepishly admitted. In truth, he’d spent the last day and a half cooking, terrified that there wouldn’t be enough for his guests to enjoy. “But, if we don’t finish it all, then that just means we have leftovers, right?"

“Yeah! God, it all smells so good, too...” 

Tsukiyama grinned, pulling out a chair for him. Kaneki sat down as Tsukiyama poured him a glass of wine. “Thanks again for inviting me over, I feel like I haven’t been out of the house in so long…” Kaneki said, smiling.

“You’re always welcome in my humble abode!” Tsukiyama responded, grinning widely to mask how lonely he’d felt recently. “Drop by at any time, it’s always a delight to have you over.”

He raised a toast. “To our life-long friendship!”

Kaneki raised his in turn; the table was far too long for them to clink glasses, so they just took sips. Kaneki sat his glass down, spread his napkin on his lap, and started heaping piles upon piles of  _ everything _ onto his plate.

As Kaneki took his first bite, his eyes went wide. “It’s so good…!”

Tsukiyama tried to stop his eyes from widening and his jaw from dropping as Kaneki tore into his meal like a starving man. It was like he hadn’t eaten in days! He didn’t even take the time to fully cut his steak; he just tore bits off with his fork and swallowed it down just like that.

“Th-thank you!” Tsukiyama said, blushing. It was good to know that the hours he’d spent perfecting his garlic rub hadn’t gone to waste after all. He tried to scoop himself some pasta salad, but he was so busy staring at Kaneki that he missed his plate entirely, flinging it all over the tablecloth and his lap; Kaneki was too busy chowing down to notice.

He tried to speed up his own eating to avoid making his guest feel uncomfortable, but he couldn’t possibly match Kaneki’s pace. The man continued to gorge himself on the meal, his mouth too full for him to talk, but the happy noises he made, and the look in his eyes, showed that he was still enjoying his meal. Kaneki moved methodically from dish to dish, taking a bite of hamburger steak, then a bite of roast, and then a spoonful of pasta salad before repeating. Every now and again he would pause to take a drink of water, or more rarely, wine.

Tsukiyama tried to keep himself from staring, but he just couldn’t peel his eyes away from the beautiful (and hungry!) man who sat across from him. Kaneki was too focused on filling his mouth with as much food as possible to notice. He had a wide grin on his face (or at least, as wide a grin as he could have with his mouth full). Tsukiyama blushed;  _ I’d forgotten how beautiful his smile was…! _

For so much of their friendship, Kaneki had been depressed and miserable… Every now and again there were bright patches, short periods of time where he was joyful, but now that everything was over, it looked like he was finally learning to enjoy life again. Tsukiyama wondered if Kaneki always smiled so widely when he ate.

After only a few minutes of the frantic eating, Tsukiyama’s stomach cried out for him to stop, and he did.  _ H-How can he eat so much?! _ he wondered.  _ Lots of practice, I suppose… I wonder how much he can handle in one sitting? _

Tsukiyama was glad to see that, even in Kaneki’s frenzied state, he still chewed with his mouth closed and wiped his hands on his napkin; some things never changed, not even when his gut was a ravenous beast that demanded more of everything.

As the feast continued, he didn’t take his eyes off Kaneki once. He was utterly enraptured by the display of gluttony in front of him. He had to bury his face in his napkin to hide the rush of blood to his cheeks; his heart felt like it may burst from how hard it was beating.  _ What is this feeling?! _

“E-Excuse me for a moment.” Tsukiyama said, standing up. Kaneki gave him a nod, and he briskly walked out of the dining room, before breaking into a sprint towards the bathroom. He slammed and locked the door behind him, starting the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it would help clear his head.

_ I’ve never seen anyone eat like this before… Sure, there were some wild eaters at the restaurant back in the day, but…! He’s like a wild animal, when he must’ve eaten just a few hours earlier! How bizarre, how strange… I know I should be repulsed by his gluttony, but the way he’s smiling, that excited look he has in his eyes… it’s adorable, in a way I can’t recall ever seeing. What is it about him having his mouth filled that’s so… Erotic?! _

_ I need to understand! I need him to eat MORE! _

Tsukiyama wiped his face, taking a breath to steady himself.  _ You’re okay, Tsukiyama; play this cool. _ He walked out of the bathroom, refreshed, and returned to the dining room.

As he walked in, he saw Kaneki pouring himself another glass of wine, bending over the table to reach; his engorged belly hung low, almost dragging itself on the sauce-covered (but empty, as Tsukiyama noted) plate.

“Oh!” Kaneki said, awkwardly putting the bottle back. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked, I know this stuff is expensive-”

“N-Nonsense!” Tsukiyama said, quickly sitting down before Kaneki could see the reaction this was having on him. “You can have as much as you’d like, Kaneki! We have barrels upon barrels of wine; an extra glass or two won’t hurt us at all.”

As he mentioned the wine cellar, he imagined Kaneki drinking from the many barrels down there, filling his belly with more and more, swelling up like a balloon… he imagined him drunkenly stumbling around down there, trying each and every flavor they had, simply putting his mouth below the tap and letting it pour down his throat.

He was so enraptured in his fantasy that he didn’t hear Kaneki start speaking. “Oh!” he said, snapping out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said that I was finished with dinner. Thank you so much! It was all delicious.” Kaneki said, smiling. He stood up, and Tsukiyama could see his sweater looked a bit tighter across his belly than it was before…

_ My goodness, he’s gotten even bigger… and it was because of MY FOOD that he did! _ The thought alone made him go red all over again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!” he said, grinning widely. “If you’re finished eating, we can move on to the movie.”

“Sure!” Kaneki said, returning the smile.

The two headed to the TV room, though calling it that might have been an understatement; it was more like a full-on home theater, filled with soft couches for relaxing. At least twenty people, possibly more, could sit in there. Tsukiyama had no idea why his dad insisted on having this room built, considering that neither Tsukiyama nor his father had any real interest in television, and he doubted his dad did it for the servants’ sake (despite them being the only ones who ever used it).

Tsukiyama sat on the couch, beckoning for Kaneki to take a seat as well. Kaneki walked over, swaying a little bit.  _ How much wine did he drink? _ Tsukiyama wondered. Kaneki flopped down on the couch very close to him; if he were just a half-inch further to the right, he would’ve slammed down directly onto Tsukiyama’s leg.

Flushed, he took the remote and started the movie - “JackJeanne”, a filmed stage production. Tsukiyama only had a vague idea of what it was about (something about a girl sneaking into a boys-only musical theater school?), but it had come with a glowing recommendation from Hide, and Tsukiyama had to admit that he enjoyed musicals… It was worth a try, at least.

The opening credits hadn’t even finished before Kaneki was resting his head on Tsukiyama’s shoulder. His face burned bright red; was he sleepy? Was he bored? Or did he… just want to rest his head? Tsukiyama decided to test the waters; slowly, he wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s back. He felt around for Kaneki’s shoulder, but didn’t find it where he expected.

Tsukiyama froze, slowly turning to look at him. Kaneki had shuffled himself so his back was resting against Tsukiyama, his cheek on his shoulder. He’d been going for a shoulder-touch, but now, the only place to rest his hand was…

...right on top of Kaneki’s belly.

The thought was so enticing, but was that too forward? What if Kaneki got freaked out and left? He debated himself for what felt like hours, before slowly lowering his hand onto the tummy. He stopped, his hand just barely hovering on the surface, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully touch it.

Kaneki squirmed a little bit, and Tsukiyama held his breath, waiting for his no-doubt negative reaction. He was surprised when the squirming quickly stopped; he looked down to see Kaneki with a blissful expression on his face.

_ H-he likes this? Well then… _

Tsukiyama more firmly put his hand onto Kaneki’s gut. In response, he felt Kaneki shuffle again, leaning up closer to him. He moved his hand up a little bit more, feeling the firmer and rounder upper-part of Kaneki’s stomach.

Kaneki grunted in response, and Tsukiyama quickly pulled his hand back as if he’d touched a hot pan. “I-I’m sorry, Kaneki, I don’t know what came over me-”

“N-No, it wasn’t that…” Kaneki sheepishly said. “I might have eaten a little too much at dinner, my stomach hurts…”

“Allow me to rub it for you!” Tsukiyama shouted, not thinking. As soon as he did, his face went bright red. “I mean, I… I can…”

Kaneki looked up at him expectantly. Tsukiyama was stunned; he didn’t look creeped out or confused at all. “I can give you a massage! Yes, I’ve received so many over the years, I should be able to help relieve the pressure you feel!”

“That would be really appreciated.” Kaneki said, giving him a big smile.

_ He must be more tipsy than I thought! The Kaneki I know would be so surprised and flustered at such a suggestion, but here he is, acting like it’s completely typical for him… _

Gently, Tsukiyama lifted up Kaneki’s sweater, exposing his tummy, and he nearly gasped. It was one thing to see it pooching through a sweater, but it was another to see it bare, in all its majesty. His belly split into two rolls, both incredibly soft and supple to the touch. Tsukiyama found himself wondering if Kaneki moisturized… even if he did, it clearly wasn’t enough, as stretch marks dotted his lower belly roll, a testament to his past feasting.

Tsukiyama turned so that Kaneki was resting his head against his chest, put both hands on the stomach, and started kneading. Kaneki let out a quiet “Ah-!”, before nuzzling Tsukiyama’s chest with the back of his head.

_ My face feels like it’s steaming…! I never imagined something as simple as a belly-rub could feel so… erotic!  _ Tsukiyama thought. He looked down at Kaneki, who was lightly squirming with pleasure.  _ It looks like he feels the same way too… _

He never imagined that this was how his no-doubt imperceptible crush would come to fruition, but he was enjoying this new twist of fate.

“Wehh…” Kaneki whined, nuzzling into his chest a little more. Tsukiyama had heard him make those noises a few times - a quiet whimpering sound, like a “wehh”, when he was flustered or embarrassed; he’d always thought Kaneki was adorable whenever he did that. He put his hands on the firmer upper-portion of Kaneki’s belly, and squished it a little harder; Kaneki made the whining noise again, pressing his body against his chest even harder.

“Hold still for just a moment, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said, putting his hands under Kaneki’s knees.

“What are you-” he started, before Tsukiyama quickly hefted him up off the couch. “WAHH-!”

In one fluid motion, Tsukiyama lifted him up enough to slide his legs beneath Kaneki’s plush butt, setting him down on his lap. He scooted his own butt downwards, moving them both so he was lying down and Kaneki was lying on top of him.

“Ah…! Is… Is this okay? Am I hurting you? I know I’m really heavy…”

“Nonsense!” Tsukiyama said, smiling widely. “I’m a  _ koukaku _ , after all; I can handle a little weight on top of me! Just make yourself comfortable…”

In truth, Kaneki’s fat behind really  _ was _ hurting him, his legs burning from the sheer weight on top of them, but he didn’t care. He’d dreamed about cuddling up with Kaneki like this for  _ years _ , he wasn’t going to let a little thing like “a few hundred pounds on top of his pelvis” or “unbearable pain and a slow loss of feeling in his legs” stop him now.

“Your smile is so cute, Kaneki…” he said, continuing to rub his belly. “It’s so nice to see you at peace like this. Before, you were always so stressed, so upset… isn’t it lovely to just take a moment to ourselves and spend time together?”

Kaneki nodded in agreement, still looking like he was in absolute bliss.

“I wish I could always have your smile in my life…”

Tsukiyama continued rubbing his belly, wishing this night could last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @anotherchubwri1


End file.
